


Smile Time

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Bill wants to help Laura find her smile again--and her giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Time

Title: Smile Time  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Pairing: A/R  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Summary:  Bill wants to help Laura find her smile again--and her giggles.

  
  


The first time Bill saw Laura’s smile, it was a gift not from the gods but from her.  When he heard her giggle the first time, Bill knew it was a sound he’d never hear often enough.  He was lucky to see and hear both gifts throughout their year together on New Caprica.  Then, the smiles and giggles disappeared.

President Roslin may have returned from New Caprica, but Laura was nowhere to be found.  Bill felt her absence as the President sat before him, and he frowned.  The President noticed the Admiral’s demeanor.

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t smile anymore.”

President Roslin’s eyes grew sadder and more distant.  “No, I don’t.”

Bill decided to make it his personal mission to help her find her smile.  He rose from his chair and walked around his desk to get to his President.  Beginning with her forehead, Bill gave the President feather kisses.  He kissed her closed eye-lids, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and her lips.  

“What are you doing, Bill?”

Bill heard the beginning of a smile in her voice.  It was working.  He moved to her ear, kissing the lobe, and then whispering, “Making you smile, Laura.”

“In that case, carry on, Admiral.”

“With pleasure, Madame President.”

Bill kissed her lips again, teasing them, waiting for a response.  She opened her mouth for him and let him in.  She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer.  He placed her hands on her sides and helped her stand.  

When they broke for air, Laura’s face was twitching, trying to break a smile.  Bill went back to work.  He remembered fumbling with her bra had once caused a giggle fit.  He disrobed her and purposely fumbled again.  It worked perfectly.  

“It was worth it to hear you laugh like that, Laura.”

  
  



End file.
